


Night Terror

by skinandbones



Series: Black Ghost [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ajin, Breaking and Entering, Drautos waiting for Nyx to come home always, IBMs, M/M, Multiple Deaths, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Where’s an anti-Drautos lock when you need one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Drautos waiting for Nyx to come home really gets me.

After a night at the gym, Nyx returns to his apartment. He unlocks the front door and sets the keys down in a glass bowl on the wooden table. He shakes his shoes off, but what sets him off is the stack of mail next to the basin when he looks up. Strange. He doesn’t remember picking up the mail today, let alone leaving it there.

Already, he reaches for his gun hidden inside his jacket and turns off the safety. Whoever this intruder was, they picked the wrong person to mess with. He treads carefully, his socks muffling the sound of his footsteps as he moves down the hall.

To his right, he enters the kitchen and flicks on the lights next to him while maintaining precise aim in front of him. Empty. Eyes turn to the once dirty dishes in the sink, Nyx realizes someone is seriously fucking around with him. With a quick check, he finds the dishes on the drying rack and curses silently. How long did this person waited for?

He heads to the living room next, his breathing steady with every step. The air is quiet but foreboding all together. Tonight is not going to be one of those nights, he thinks to himself. He already has enough to deal with, and if this thief or whoever they were wanted to play house then fine, he’ll play along.

In front of him, the sliding door is opened to the balcony. There isn’t a shadow or some kind of outline of a person in front of him but he moves anyway, flicking on the balcony light on. His finger ready to pull the trigger while he looks up and down, but what he sees is an empty staircase and closed windows. “Bullshit.” A pigeon coos, grabbing Nyx’s attention and takes off with a flutter of wings. 

The living room’s lights turn on.

**“Peek a boo.”**

Nyx spins on his feet and fires in front of him. A miss. A dark hand shoots toward him and his IBM immediately comes forth, blocking the incoming attack and retaliates with a strike back. It cuts air as the black figure backs away.

The wings from Nyx’s black ghost flare out in anger, its human-shaped face reveals its strange mouth. How it growls in anger and a vertical line appears downwards right in the middle, creating a “T” as it meets the crescent curve. The folds of its entire mouth start to peel back with sharp teeth ready to latch on. The ghost dives straight into its enemy while Nyx stiffens when he recognizes Drautos’ own black ghost.

“Fuck.”

He hears light movements but fails to retaliate as he receives a kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of him. The gun lifts in preparation but a hand twists Nyx’s wrist instantaneously, he grimaces at the sharp pain and drops his weapon. His head turns, seeing the amusement all over the older man’s face before he’s roughly shoved against the wall.

“Get off me, asshole!”

Drautos pins Nyx from behind, trapping him against the hard surface with both hands behind Nyx's back. Nyx tries bucking him off, frustrated and angry until Drautos slams his head against the plaster,

“Hello,” Drautos greets him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Nyx’s groans fill the air, his head dizzy and screaming in pain. In the background, Drautos’ ghost holds Nyx’s own down on the floor, wings flapping in irritation but the horned entity threatens to tear one off.

“You...You even got the mail for me.” Nyx shifts his head to the side and sneers. “And you did the dishes, how domestically sweet of you.”

Drautos hums. “I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order.”

“You’re not getting any,” Nyx proclaims but his entire body freezes when Drautos leans into him, lips teasing along the shell of his ear.

“I’ll find other means,” he states with purpose.

Nyx tries pulling away but Drautos follows him, lips hovering over his neck after and presses a delicate kiss and another over his pulse. The tingle of warmth grows distracting but Nyx swallows the knot in his throat, willing down the urge of losing himself. He’s not that desperate. “What?” he manages to utter out. “Not going to kill me?”

The question makes Drautos pause. “No.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Join me.”

“You’re joking, right?” Nyx almost laughs. “Barging into my place like this and you expect me to say ‘yes’ to you? Not only that, you’re a fucking monster.”

“I was hoping to convince you, we’re the same after all. Do you wish to live a life of hiding until they’ll find you? Hunt you down for their own desires until lost in your own madness begging for release? Is this what you truly want, Nyx?” His name softens on his tongue “Help me fight what belongs to us.”

“And what’s that?”

“Freedom.”

The air grows stale between them.

Nyx has seen the speeches on television and admits, he gives Drautos some credit for his persuasive words, but he believes in the better tomorrow. That there’s a future waiting for all Ajins and not on Drautos’ terms. The violence will never stop until Drautos is captured.

The man is a killer and will take down anyone who gets in his way. Nyx lost too many already, he can’t continue losing more.

“I don’t care, I won’t do it. Kill me however you like and I’ll still say no.” Nyx finally answers. The corner of his left eye spots his gun waiting for him.

“Do you not want to find justice for Selena?”

It’s a knife to a heart and it bleeds in the worst of ways that makes a man weak, but it’s the anger Nyx kept bottled down for so long that breaks from its dam. Nyx slams his head back, butting Drautos in the process. He ignores the surge of pain and senses Drautos’ grip loosen, giving him seconds of a chance to grab the gun.

“Don’t you dare say her name!” Nyx fires a clean shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au makes me dance with the devil and I’m fcking tripping… help.

Another tiring night down the drain as Nyx returns home after a long discussion at Libertus’ place. His shoulder bag carrying all related documents pertaining to Drautos and their plans for their next attack. One thing’s for sure, he couldn’t even tell his friend about Drautos’ last visit and how the man actually washed the dishes for him. At least, Nyx gave Drautos a bullet to the head which was more than enough for the Ajin to leave despite this insignificant appreciation for the washed plates.

He needs to leave one day. After all this is over.

A vacation to the beach already sounds nice in his head or somewhere far away.

For now, he’s glad to be at home. Exhaustion covers his whole body and legs aching to go to bed. A loud yawn escapes him before he turns around, dropping his bag at the sight of the familiar IBM standing right in front of him.

“Fuck!” His back hits against the front door. “Why are you here?!”

**“Nyx.”**

“No. Don’t you ‘Nyx’ me.” Nyx growls and opens the door, his finger pointing outside. “You better return to him or you can disappear right about now, that’s fine with me. Just go away.”

 **“We are friends? We are friends.”** It comes out strange and curious as if wondering if it’s the right response.

A scoff hangs in the air of such joke. “Hardly.” Nyx glares at it but seeing how the black ghost isn’t doing anything but standing, he seizes the opportunity to slip past the IBM and quickly steps to his left. A hand grabs his throat instead and shoves him back against the solid plaster.

**“You are to stay.”**

“On what grounds? You’re gonna have to kill me first...!” Nyx gasps at the sudden need for air, the pressure around his throat increases. He reaches around the IBM’s wrist and tries pushing away, but an impossible feat for him when it feels like gripping lead. The IBM refuses to move.

But the hold around his neck lessens, allowing Nyx for air but the man stills at the invading tongue sliding over his throat and cheek.

Nyx cringes at the wet feeling and tries kicking the IBM against its front. Nothing stirs it from moving.

**“I am to please you.”**

He snorts. “Bet Drautos told you to say that, too. That asshole, why doesn’t he come out instead? Probably a coward, that’s no surprise.” The shadow creature repeats the motion again but along his lips instead. Nyx turns his head to the right, almost gagging at the unwanted appendage.

The IBM doesn’t stray but takes Nyx’s response for it to continue. It presses closer against Nyx’s body, closing any escape routes and sinks its head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him and having a taste.

Nyx swallows hard and gasps over the tongue teasing him. He wonders why he’s isn’t dead or bleeding on the ground already but the dark entity distracts him with its tongue over his mouth again, poking the entrance.

“Glauca wants to kiss you. You should indulge yourself more often, Nyx.”

Drautos.

“It has a name now? Great.” Nyx mutters and stares at Drautos standing in the hallway while the tongue swipes over him once more. He shudders and moves his head away, basking an angry look at Drautos that would make men tremble but his ex-captain remains indifferent. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve been waiting for my return again?”

“I do find myself enjoying our time together despite the late hours.” Drautos pauses with a mere frown. “You should sleep more often.”

“You’re not my mother,” Nyx retorts.

Drautos chuckles and walks over. “We should speak.” Nyx rolls his eyes. “You could’ve summoned your winged protector but you chose not to, so I had the pleasure of getting to know it myself. I’m surprised how independent it is but maybe it knows well enough you were not in danger. How interesting.”

“Did you just mildly admit that you just…”

“No but it has a beautiful set of wings and quite the mouth.” Drautos grin.

Nyx turns his attention to his IBM as it appears to his right. A flap of wings before it stands in full height, looking at him with minute interest as its tail swishes on the floor before staring at Drautos’ own.

“Forget I even fucking asked.”

“Ah. But I’m sure you’ve done the same. Learning of its capabilities isn’t a crime.”

“Okay, no. We’re not having this conversation!” Nyx snaps at him and urges forward with renewed strength, but Glauca stops him again. He’s never going to leave.

“But we are, Nyx. How about we run a test?”

Nyx ends up in the worst predicament when he’s guided by two IBMs taking charge, but he can’t seem to tell his own to stop sucking him off while he’s on display for both of them. The folds of its mouth wrap around his erection while Glauca, somehow made its way behind Nyx, secures him against itself while they’re on his couch. Nails raking over Nyx’s body and nicks him along his neck before Glauca lowers over the cut and cleans the blood with tender care. The skin heals and bleeds again.

He’s not sure how much more he can take but it feels good like this. The mix between pleasure and pain slowly driving Nyx to the brink, even his toes start curling inward while his breaths grow heavy with every second as his IBM takes its time, matching the rhythm of Nyx’s need for release. Nyx holds onto Glauca’s arm for support and looks over at Drautos watching the scene unfold nearby.

“I will kill you,” Nyx snarls between his teeth.

“And you will. I do not doubt your abilities.” Drautos says with a smile.

“This doesn’t mean a thing, you know? Get off all you want but I’ll kick you off your damn horse...”

Glauca growls in minor displeasure and slits a curved line over Nyx’s shoulder before lapping it up over and over. Nyx inhales, his last thought comes to an end at the heat over his dripping arousal. His IBM hastening its efforts while Glauca begins favoring his nipple next.

Nyx feels like drowning.

“I know.” Drautos sits back in his seat. “But pleasure comes before business, after all.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos bringing 'dom' back in domestic again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting to note (I even forgot this little detail myself) but Ajins tend to have red/reddish-brown eyes.

It’s been two weeks since Drautos’ last visit but Nyx knows he won’t be left alone again. Not when Drautos continues to be at large; even the news channels show his face every day, the biggest gossip the city has to offer as everyone wonders his whereabouts. But no one is able to find him, and if Drautos wants to be found then he’ll make his grand entrance.

It’s the city versus him, and Nyx knows the Ajin isn’t straying far.

He’s certain about Drautos taking his sweet time especially how he wouldn’t come near him when investigators visited some days ago and wasted time asking questions about his relationship with the ex-captain. They suggested the possibility of Drautos visiting and if that was the case, Nyx would’ve been in a body bag by now. A simple enough answer before the questions pertaining to Drautos’ sudden change in personality that led to his betrayal ticked Nyx off.

These questions were straight from the textbook, and Nyx knew nothing then. He doesn’t know anything now.

When Nyx comes home and turns on the lights, the surprise barely registers on his face as he spots Drautos reading a magazine of the latest issue of men’s fashion along with a steaming drink in Nyx’s favorite cup situated on the coffee table.

“Dammit.” Nyx mutters under his breath and directs a scowl at the content Ajin flipping over a page. “You really need to stop coming here.” He closes the door behind him, eyes narrowed and annoyed while his body remains too tired to fight. His jacket slides off his shoulders and hangs over a coat rack, his sneakers kick to the side. He’s at a point where he knows Drautos won’t attack him unless the man has a good reason. That’s what he thinks but Drautos is unpredictable and manipulative at best, so the least he can do is come home acting as if this is “normal” for some bearable hours.

He doesn’t like it.

When Nyx enters the living room, he notes at the stack of mail on the table which explains why they weren’t in his mailbox today. “Would you stop taking my mail?! Just leave it!”

“And here I thought I was helping,” Drautos states in an obvious manner and takes an already opened white envelope from the pile, the magazine is left to the side. “It seems they slapped a late fee on your phone bill. You should take care of that soon.”

“You’re not—Oh what now?”

“Forgot to pay?”

There’s something off about this odd scene in front of him. Maybe it’s how Drautos is dressed, the casual black turtleneck hugging his well-maintained body and khakis, for starters. He won’t lie and say he’s isn’t handsome sitting there. Maybe it’s how relaxed the man looks on his couch, the perfect yet ominous view of another domestic setting playing in front of him. Even Glauca isn’t here, so Drautos must be playing nice just for him.

“You’re gonna pay it off for me or what?”

“Already did.”

“What?!”

“Consider it as a present for being a wonderful host.”

“I can’t be called a host when you’re the one breaking in!” Nyx slaps a hand over his face and groans in frustration, couldn’t believe what he’s hearing right now. He takes the empty seat across from Drautos and bows his head in his hands before he speaks again.

“You do know that can be traced? Your payment method and such, they’ll find you easily.”

“I wouldn’t be so careless to leave clues behind. I had help, after all.” Drautos smiles.

“I bet.” Nyx shakes his head at him but the tiniest part of him appreciates the help since he won’t fault someone for paying off an expense. “Anything else I should know about or do you actually have a reason to be here?” His IBM appears to his right, almost threatening as it reveals its set of pointed teeth and hisses at Drautos like a cat ready to pounce.

“This again?” Drautos leans forward, his arms resting on his knees. “I’m not here for a fight unless that is your wish.” He looks at the IBM and then to Nyx. “We never have to shed blood.”

“Yeah? Seems like every time we meet, we end up putting a bullet in each other.”

The IBM fades away.

“I recall my last visit was better than any bullet you received, and you were quite receptive with both parties at your pleasure.” Drautos adds nonchalantly, and Nyx’s face expands a light shade of red. That time didn’t count but it did feel nice.

“Shut up.” The heat returns. “If you have nothing else to say, then I suggest you get out. Stop bothering me.”

“You can always move out,” Drautos says, staring at Nyx with intent. “Somewhere far where I can’t reach you.” A yellow book of available apartments is placed onto the table as Drautos slides it over for Nyx to gander at. “I managed to find a few around your price range too. Maybe the city isn’t your soiree. Here, I was nice enough to mark some. Of course there are others you can choose but that’s entirely up to you.” Several yellow tabs stick out from the pages.

“You think this is funny?” Nyx snaps. He grabs the book and drops it on the ground without flipping through it. Drautos doesn’t make a face but waiting with his hands folded over his lap as if he expects more. There is no disgust of Nyx’s childish move but that’s what pisses Nyx off the most.

Back then, the Captain always wore a serious demeanor. Tough, straight to the point, a leader without weakness. Followed his commands, his ideals, Drautos was good. Sometimes, Nyx wondered if he would ever see another side of Drautos. He and his other teammates would gossip over it during their time off and lunch hours when possible, thinking what their Captain did on his spare time. Drautos was a hard man to figure out, hell, no one ever saw him laugh or crack a joke. Almost as if wanting to be a stranger but still remain close to the people under him. Must be the reason why he excelled at what he did, hiding behind a facade all those years until he decided when it’ll be over.

Nyx stands from his seat, his hands wrap into a fist, all eager to punch that ridiculous fake expression off of Drautos’ face. “Well?”

“No it isn’t.” Drautos’ voice suddenly drops. “You have nowhere else to go after all. This city holds memories for you. For you and Selena—” He’s suddenly pulled from his seat and receives a nasty punch across his left cheek. He falls back down, and Nyx bends over him sneering.

“You don’t get to say her name!” Nyx yells a thunderous roar, his eyes piercing a radiant carmine and aims to punch Drautos again. With every hit he lands, every effort becomes satisfying in his eyes, every strike a release as his knuckles become a dull ache. His heart rate spikes and anger boils his blood, digging straight into his bones. Every cell of his brings out a hidden fury, and Drautos takes them, but the unexpected curve of those lips into a smirk makes Nyx furious.

He won’t think about the gentle face of his sister. Of a future she would have had if the car explosion didn’t happened. A bomb set off in the middle of a busy afternoon at the shopping district. Innocents died and Nyx held her lifeless body in his arms, blood and ash coated over them as he lies in a pile of rubble. The air smells of death, the faint screams and sirens playing in the distance like a broken record. He asked himself over and over again why he was still alive. Why wasn’t he killed as well?

Small particles rose from his hands and arms, forming an actual presence of a pitch-black monster in front of him. A pair of wings spread out and droops behind itself while Nyx stared uncertain at the creature without a face. He recalled seeing it once when he was a child but back then, his IBM wasn’t as prominent and well-developed.

He cried out for help before he was taken to a nearby hospital.

Nyx wakes into the present. Drautos grabs his fist, drawing out a lazy smile before twisting his wrist as Nyx grunts at the sudden pain shooting up his arm. It happens too quick. He’s thrown against the coffee table and the tea cup overturns, the warm liquid spilling over the edge and onto the floor. The flat glass hits his face, and he feels the sudden weight behind him pressing him down. His hands trap underneath as a pair of cuffs binds Nyx.

“Enough. A guest should be treated with respect, Nyx.”

“Respect? Now that’s hilarious.” Nyx turns his head, accessing the damage he’s inflicted and sees the trail of blood from the corner of Drautos’ mouth. Over his face flares up a deep bruising coloration. It’ll heal but an accomplishment on his part. “Fuck off, I’m not finished with you.” He tries bucking Drautos off despite his immobile hands, but Drautos grabs a fist full of Nyx’s hair and rears him back before slamming his head down on the surface.

The impact almost knocks Nyx out, he hisses from the pain as the whirling sensation makes him light-headed and seeing double. The weight behind him is almost suffocating. “It’s not over…”

“Good. I wouldn’t want our game to end so soon.” Drautos pauses and begins caressing the nape of Nyx’s neck, how the body underneath starts shivering from the sudden chill. He trails a finger down Nyx’s back and reaches underneath the loose tee, spreading his fingers apart and glides his hand over Nyx’s spine, the soft touch inviting.

Nyx hitches his breath and grinds his teeth together, the prickling warmth tickles over the seconds growing longer than they should. He gazes toward his IBM watching as it waits for a command to stop Drautos. The dark claws twitch at its sides. Nyx kept him on standby no matter what happens. A belief he can somehow get out of this predicament if it ends badly for him. Since Drautos’ IBM won’t make an appearance to deal with him, then he can do the same.

“You want this,” Drautos utters with tenderness. “My offer still stands. Come with me and we’ll show them.”

“That you’re a killer? A terrorist? A monster? I can keep going if you like.” Nyx bites the bottom of his lip and the hand on him halts over the waist of his pants.

“We’re both monsters,” Drautos states, “except the difference between you and me is that you’re afraid. Afraid how others see you but I can help with that. Give you a sense of acceptance from those closest to you.”

“God you’re damn annoying… listen here. I’ll take you in with my own hands. Not tonight, not tomorrow but it’s coming. And when you realize your mistake, you’ll be the one behind bars and I’ll be on the other side saying ‘I told you so’.”

Drautos chuckles and talks into Nyx’s ear. “Now, that’s one aspect I like about you. You’re not a quitter and you’re certainly not a one for show. But you see, even if you succeed there would be others who’ll continue.” The hand leaves and strokes Nyx’s head instead.

“Shut up—” A few knocks alerts Nyx to the door. He frowns over the thought of not expecting anyone tonight and doesn’t recall inviting anyone over.

“He’s right on time.”

“What?”

A sharp pain guts into Nyx’s abdomen. Nyx lowers his eyes at the blade embedded into him, and Drautos cuts him upward before pulling out, blood spills and stains his shirt in dark reds. Drautos uncuffs him and backs away, allowing Nyx to freely move.

“Drautos…” Nyx wheezes as he cups his wound. His IBM appears next to him and its hand settles over Nyx’s bloodied hand. “Don’t bother.” It’s better to die and reset. The command remains firm, and the ghost stays but unhappy as it drops its head before changing it to Drautos, its teeth spread widely like a flower bloom.

The raps against the door happens again, and Nyx hears the familiar muffled noises of his best friend. His legs fail him and drops onto his knees.

“Nyx, you there, bro? It’s Lib. Got your text. Is everything okay?”

“What the hell did you do?” Nyx swallows, his breathing labored until what remains of his energy disappears, his body slumps to the ground. He starts having trouble keeping his eyes open, his sight begins to fade while panic and fear closing in on him. Everything is wrong and it’s all his fault for letting it happen.

“Until next time. Goodnight, Nyx.” Drautos nods his head and turns, taking the balcony as his exit of escape.

Nyx bleeds out and death claims him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Drautos lol.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
